


Nothing New

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Humor, Language, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 236 One Shot<br/>Pairing: Raphael/Donatello<br/>Rated: R TCest, language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing New

            “No Raph, to your left a little more,” Don said as he glanced at his printout.

            Raph grunted and asked, “Over here?”

            “Your left, not mine,” Don told him.

            “Oh, okay,” Raph acknowledged.  “Have I got it right now?”

            Don lifted the sheet of paper and frowned as he studied it.  “Something’s off.”

            “Yeah, you,” Raph said with a huff.  “Come on already, you’re killing me here.”

            “Really Raph, a little patience please?” Don grimaced.  “Should I have asked Mikey to help me with this?”

            “Fuck no,” Raph snorted.  “I can do anything he can do a shell of a lot better.”

            Don laughed.  “That’s sounds like a song.”

            “Ha, ha.  Funny turtle.  Hurry up Don.  Shit,” Raph griped.

            Don continued to smile as he checked the paper again.  “I can’t tell if we’ve got it; this diagram is a little fuzzy.”

            “That’s it,” Raph growled.  “Close enough.”

            “Raph wait . . .” Don protested.

            With a low, feral sounding churr, Raph shoved himself deeply into Don’s body and grinned as Don gasped.

            “Forget the fucking kama sutra Don,” Raph rumbled as he began to thrust, “we’re turtles and we ain’t meant ta bend like that.”

            Don crumbled the printout into a ball and tossed it aside, along with his bright idea about trying new sex positions.

            After all, Raph was making a pretty good point about keeping things just the way they were.


End file.
